Broken
by everyboulevard
Summary: Hayden Niccals, son of Murdoc Niccals, has a terrible childhood. Now that he's an officer of the Amestiran military, defending his brother Dylan. But when Hayden finds a new kitten and signs showing that Murdoc is going to pay a visit to his sons, Hayden experiences flashbacks that have hurtful backgrounds. This is not for the people who get sad easy.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Hayden Niccals is a 15 year old boy with dark black hair, pale skin, and the most striking feature on his face is his mismatched eyes. One is dark red and the other is pitch black. He has to be a military officer for his brother, Dylan, in the country of Amestria. (Made up place; similar to Amestris from Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood) Dylan is a 16 year old boy with raven black hair, pale skin, and an eyepatch over his left eye. Everybody knows that Dylan's right eye is black but nobody knows about his left eye. So it remains a mystery.

The younger brother has everything he needs to know about his past. His parents, his birthday, etc. Although, Hayden isn't proud to know that his father is the famous bassist Murdoc Niccals. Now, most people wouldn't believe Hayden at first if he told this to them. Maybe he could be making it up. But this was the dead truth. Hayden, however, isn't proud or full of pride because of it. In fact, that's the exact reason that he's upset now.

When Hayden was born, his mother had died due to shock. When Murdoc came to see if he wanted to keep Hayden or not, he simply looked at him and shooed the nurse holding the baby away. Hayden memorized the face of his father before being given away. Being raised by a Amestrian family and then finding out his brother was raised by the military leads to where we are today.

We'll begin our story to the day Saturday. April 7, 2012. Hayden was sitting outside the main gate of the gigantic building he calls home. He was smoking on his cigarette, puffing out smoke through either his mouth or nose every once in awhile. Then, the boy felt something brush itself against his leg. He looks down and sees a small black kitten purring on his leg. Hayden smiles and picks up the kitten.

"I guess it's just you and me, eh?" Hayden chuckles. The kitten looks at the boy confused but then gives out a small meow. Hayden smiles at this and gently pets the kitten with his index finger. "I'll name you I guess," Hayden smiles, "How about Loki? You remind me of him." The kitten meows and then snuggles up to Hayden's palm. The young man smiles and then takes the small kitten into the main facility where his Lieutenants and rookies were at. He sets down the kitten onto his desk and watches as the kitten looks around in it's new surroundings.

It's cute. Just too cute. Hayden thinks to himself. Then he suddenly is reminded of his past. As a child.

(A/N: Stupid suggestion, listen to PotatOS Lament while reading the rest of this)

Hayden was sitting on the destroyed flight of stairs from the tornado that had hit the city. His foster parents were killed in the wreckage. He was all alone. The feeling of aloneness and melancholiness goes over Hayden's feelings.

The sadness...

The Fear...

What could anybody do to get rid of this feeling once and for all...? ABSOLUTELY NOBODY...


	2. Chapter 2: The Letter

Sorry for the wait you guys. I had school. I hate skool.

Anyway, enjoy

/

"Hayden."

No answer.

"Hayden."

Still no answer.

"HAYDEN!" Dylan ended up bellowing out. Hayden shook his head, seeing that he was daydreaming again. Dylan was overlooking his brother with his pitch black eye. Hayden stood up and scooped up the kitten from his desk and let it slip into his pocket. The kitten meowed quietly and purred. The older brother just looks at the younger, a pure look of slight confusion and boredom. Hayden just then sits at his desk and puts his feet up on the desk. Dylan rolls his eyes (or eye, as I should say) and then finally speaks.

"This is for you." Dylan simply says and then hands Hayden a envelope. A letter? Or maybe an invitation to another one of those boring parties that his relatives have. Hayden tears open the envelope and a folded piece of paper falls out. Hayden sees this paper and looks at it. He opens the paper and reads aloud what's written in black pen:

"Dear Hayden,

To say sorry for everything, I'm coming over to visit you in a couple of weeks. And I am bringing my bandmates with me also. See you in 2 weeks.

-Murdoc Niccals"

Hayden's eyes widened at this. As if he was about to have a heart attack. There was NO WAY this was happening. Murdoc was going to see him?! To say sorry?! Dylan was confused and looked at Hayden.

"Are you alright?" Dylan asks. Hayden then faints and falls out of his seat. The kitten then crawling out of his pocket and onto the desk. Hayden's mind was blown away. How could Murdoc Niccals, that booze-loving, sex-enjoying, demonic bass player care for somebody like Hayden?

/

Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed that chapter! I'm kinda out of ideas so please leave ideas in the reviews section! Thanks! -everyboulevard


	3. Chapter 3: A Flashback (part 1)

This is more like a flashback of Hayden's childhood. Here's this idea. Listen to Portal 2 Song - Prometheus. (dumb idea) while reading this chapter. -everyboulevard

* * *

Hayden woke up early in the morning. His parents had passed away a week ago, and Hayden was in mourning. He ended up getting taken to a orphanage. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a picture of his birth mother, who is deceased. Hayden glares down at the picture, his face completely emotionless. Although, he then feels his eyes water up. Tears start falling down his face and onto the picture. He starts crying uncontrollably and a man approaches him.

"Are you okay?" the man asks, a hint of worry in his voice. Hayden looks up at the man and wipes his tears with his sleeve. He sniffles.

"Y-yeah," Hayden stutters, "I'm fine." He sighs and puts his hands on his face. Dragging them down his face slowly, he mutters something unintelligible.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" the man asks. Hayden looks up and shakes his head, he gets up and then walks over to the dining hall. The dining hall is in a different building and Hayden goes outside with no shoes on, no socks either. The snow outside crunching beneath his bare feet, and his feet start to turn blue due to frostbite. He shivers and can see his hot breath in front of him as he breathes. He finally makes it to the dining hall and then sits to eat his food.

* * *

Sorry that it's really short. I need to focus on school T3T I'm sorreh


End file.
